Pertinacious
by Lovely-Madness-13
Summary: Oh, to be young and stubborn... Last fic for Jerelita week! Thanks everyone for reading! J/A Forever!


"Why are you so stubborn?"

Aelita sighed, smiling wryly, and twisted a screw into place. "Because I'm always right, of course," she replied, continue a banter the two geniuses had been going for a while. Standing back, she put her hands on her hips and surveyed her creation. "There. Jeremie, what do you think?"

Jeremie turned slightly from bending his own creation and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you're always right." Aelita made a face at him, and he grinned. "It's interesting," he told her vaguely, and turned back around.

"That's it?"

Jeremie nodded, and Aelita let out an annoyed huff of breath. "Fine then, Mr. Pertinacious."

"Takes one to know one." Now Jeremie stood up slowly, wincing when his back cracked. "Now. You're turn, Aelita. What do you think?"

"Interesting," she replied, smirking at him when he pretended to glare at her. "Mine'll win anyway."

JEremie raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think so?" He eyed the battle robot she had been working on. "Naw. It'll fall apart as soon as Kiwi 13.0 touches it."

Aelita giggled. "13.0?"

Jeremie grinned. "Who ever is against it is unlucky," he intoned, trying for a frightening voice. Aelita only giggled harder, and Jeremie blushed slightly, fiddling with his glasses.. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Aelita cocked her head to one side looking from his robot to hers. "Megatank over robodoggy any day," she said, nodding.

"If we don't get beat by someone else before that happens," Jeremie shrugged. When Aelita looked at him sidelong, he laughed softly. "You never know. Could happen."

"You wish." Aelita poked him in the side, making him jump.

"You wish," Jeremie retorted, trying to poke her back but she moved out of his way too quickly.

"Oh come on." Aelita danced just out of reach, her green eyes lit with energy. "You know I'll win." When he tried to poke her, she took a step back, wiggling a finger. "Can't catch me, can't win, Belpois."

"Oh, I'll catch you," Jeremie muttered, sounded more confident than he felt. She was faster than him, but...Stubborn pride told him to try anyway, and he darted forward grabbing her hand. She slipped out of his grasp, laughing. Twisting around, she tickled his side before he could catch her, making him jump and miss.

"Now that's cheating!" Breathless, trying not to laugh, Jeremie turned in a circle, watching her as she moved around him. She looked up, smirking slightly, and for a moment Jeremie forgot how to breathe.

"That's what you get for being stubborn and not admitting defeat," she replied, then squeaked when he was able to poke her in the waist.

"Defeat?!" Trying to catch her, Jeremie raised his eyebrows. "The battle hasn't even started yet!" Who says it hasn't, whispered a voice in the back of his head, but he ignored it. Aelita darted to the side, but with a stroke of luck, Jeremie was able to grab her hand before she slid away.

"Oy!"

Surprised, Aelita gasped and tripped forward, knocking heavily into him. Jeremie grabbed her arms, trying to keep his balance. Both of them gasping for air, neither of them moved.

"Okay..." Finally gaining her voice back, Aelita smiled at him, her heart still thudding with adrenaline. "Submit, Jeremie."

"Yeah, right. I caught you." And I still got you.

Realizing this, Jeremie blushed and let go. Despite this, Aelita didn't step away. Instead her smile widened and she moved even closer, until their lips were almost touching.

Forget cheating, Jeremie thought, his body temperature spiking at how close she was. Now she's just playing dirty. He opened his mouth to tell her so, only to find his voice fail him. Noticing this, Aelita cocked her head to one side.

"What's wrong, Jeremie? Not so stubborn anymore?"

"I..."

"Win," Aelita finished, then took a step back. "I win." Beaming, she started to turn-

"N-no. We both win." Impulse shut his brain down, and before he could stop himself, Jeremie stepped forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Aelita gasped, and froze.

Jeremie pulled back, half expecting her to slap him. "I'm s-stubborn," he told her when she just stared at him. "We'll both win."

"Cheater."

"Pardon?"

Aelita just smiled, stepped forward, and kissed him back.


End file.
